


i can explain!

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: M/M, changbin and seungmin are sorta there, i really suck at writing, i suck at writing but im bored so, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hyunjin walks into a surprise.





	i can explain!

12 am. hyunjin got home after staying for practice to improve on some choreography he had been having trouble lately. it feels like lately he hasn't been doing his best and he had hoped no one had noticed it. "jinnie, are you okay?" changbin has always been one of the people to always notice when something is wrong with him. "yeah im fine! its just been a rough day with exams" maybe hyunjin lied but no one needed to know! (even though changbin could tell through him fiddling with his fingers that made it obvious). "okay.... just know im here for you". after his conversation with changbin, he decided to stay and practice for a while. he sighed as he closed the door and threw his bag on the sofa. he took his jacket off and fell face first on the sofa. he almost fell asleep till he heard a clash. he walks to where the sound came from only to find his leader in the kitchen with flour in his hair and all over his clothes. "w-what?" chan's head perked up and his eyes grew big. "i-i can explain!!" all hyunjin could do was laugh. "what the hell are you doing" his laugh filling the room but quieting down as he realized everyone else was asleep. "well first of all, don't say hell. second of all, i was trying to make you cupcakes since you've been working hard and you stayed to practice after.... but i didn't think you'd come home early" he dusted off flour from his apron. "well unlike you, i actually need sleep to function" hyunjin walked to the top cabinet and grabbed an apron. "well since you started, let me help" hyunjin smiled at the older making both of them laugh.

 

8 am. "wHAT THE HELL IS THIS MESS?!?" seungmin had walked in to the kitchen to see flour all over the floor along with a sink full of dishes and pretty pink frosted cupcakes on the table. he walked into the living room to find two boys tangled in the couch.


End file.
